A typical image forming system is known in which a server executes a response process to be executed by an image forming apparatus by proxy when the image forming apparatus is in a power-saving state.
Another typical image forming system is known in which, when a first image forming apparatus shifts to a power-saving state, a file that the first image forming apparatus stores is transferred to a second image forming apparatus. When a request to acquire the file that the first image forming apparatus stores is issued from a third image forming apparatus when the first image forming apparatus is in the power-saving state, the second image forming apparatus transmits the file that the second image forming apparatus stores to the third image forming apparatus. The second image forming apparatus transmits the file by proxy until the first image forming apparatus returns from the power-saving state to an ordinary state.